


lucky

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: “You’re lucky I love you.”
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 sentence ficathon

"I am so sorry," Steve says as he turns to Noelani, sees her already standing and blowing out the candles, their romantic dinner already a distant memory. "I swear, I will make it up to you..."

But Noelani is smiling, not frowning as she shakes her head and sighs over-dramatically. "You're lucky I love you," she teases but he doesn't find it funny. 

"Yeah," he says, catching her hand and pulling her towards him, stealing a kiss to sustain him for the rest of the evening. "I know."


End file.
